


Beautiful Eyes and Loveable Smile

by babypandatao



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Bcs Jun is lucky to meet Minghao;;), Gotta love my third fave otp, Jun is in love, JunHao - Freeform, Lets find out!, M/M, Minghao is......., The other way around too!, lowkey inspired by Chen - Best of luck
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-22
Updated: 2016-05-15
Packaged: 2018-06-03 14:34:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6614425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/babypandatao/pseuds/babypandatao
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jun loves the beach. One day he meets a cute boy with rich brown locks and big round eyes, and he falls in love with the boy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. First Time We Met

**Author's Note:**

> Junhao y'all. They're cute and that one vid Minghao said "if Jun isn't here then all of this won't happen" is just......so so sweet and heartwarming(?) This is for getting rid of my writer block too. So enjoy!:3

 

 

 

 

 

Jun loves the beach. He loves the ticklish feeling of the wind caressing his cheeks, mussing up his hair lightly. He loves the gentle warm sunlight on his body, cocooning him like a thin comfortable blanket. He loves the sound of the waves, calming and lulling him to sleep. One day he meets a cute boy with rich brown hair and big round eyes, and he falls in love with the boy.

The beach is just as beautiful as usual, there’s only five or six other people on this side of the beach today. The sun is hotter, but nothing that Jun can’t handle. He stops walking when he reaches his usual spot on the beach, below the big unknown tree on the southest corner of the beach. He sits down, sighing when he feels the familiar texture of the sands here.

A light breeze of wind comes past him and he closes his eyes. Feeling content, he rests his back on the tree, not caring about the possibility of being bitten with any insects on the said tree. The soft breeze caresses his body, cooling it down and making him sleepy. A few minutes after and he found himself slipping in and out of consciousness. His body relaxes completely, and he surrenders to his needs for some nap......

 

 

 

 

 

 

‘WATCH OUT!”

 

 

Something strikes his face and he yelps.

 

 

“Oh my God I’m so sorry....Are you alright? I’m sorry I didn’t mean to! Is your nose okay? Does it hurt?” He opens his eyes and he’s greeted by a boy, probably younger than him judging by his still chubby cheeks and gangly arms. A soccer ball rolls from his lap and Jun shoots an eyebrow at the thing.

 “I’m fine. Why are you even playing soccer at the beach?” Jun asks the boy. The boy squirms slighty. “I-uh, I was supposed to play with my friends at the soccer field but I bailed out.” He answers softly, looking embarrassed because of his own answer. Jun nods his head and he picks up the ball from his side, shoving it to the brown haired stranger in front of him. “Here. Go somewhere else to play it. You disturbed my nap.”

 

There is no movement from the boy and Jun furrows his eyebrows. “What are you doing just standing there like a creep? I said go away.” He snaps and the boy jumps a little. “I’m sorry.... But you’re alone here and I’m alone too, so I thought maybe you wanted some company because I know I do, and- and-“ The boy stumbles on his words, in the end shutting up his mouth because Jun is already glaring at him. “ I said _go away_. Didn’t you hear me?” The boy looks at him with wide eyes, somehow reminding Jun of that stray puppy he found last year but he stood his ground. A dejected look crosses the boy’s face and Jun gestures him to leave with his hand. “Okay...But if you change your mind I’ll be right there playing my soccer ball.” Even when Jun is glaring at him the boy’s expression remains bright, hope visible in his eyes and Jun groans in distaste. _Him and his weak heart for puppies and cute things._

With every step the boy takes, somehow his shoulder seems to deflate even further, and the image of the boy’s dejected back screams to Jun in a spiritual level. A sigh escapes his mouth and he rubs his face with his hand before he calls the boy.

 

“Hey, you can play here if you want.”

 

He already regretted his decision when the boy looks back at him with bright, excited happy eyes. The boy runs back to him fast, a wide grin present on his face.  “Hello! My name is Xu Minghao. I’m 12! I’m here for my vacation. Originally I’m from Haicheng, a city in Liaoning province! What about you?” Minghao says with enthusiasm,sitting on Jun’s side and Jun rolls his eyes, swallowing the sarcastic _I didn’t ask, did i?, Do i look like i care?_ , responding with his own name.  “Well, how old are you Jun? I think you’re my gegē. Are you? And are you from here? Like, is this your hometown? Because this place is beautiful! I love the beach, and it’s easy to spot skyscraper buildings here! In my hometown we also have those buildings but not as many as you have here.” A beam follows Minghao’s words and Jun lets a small smile slip on his lips. “I’m your gegē. I’m sixteen, and yes, i’m from around here.”

The grin is back on Minghao’s face. “Well, Jun-gē, can you accompany me until i go back to my hometown? I mean, sure, playing with my cousins is nice but....I want to play here! On this beautiful beach. And you said you’re from around here so you can show me around!” Boy, Minghao sure talks a lot. The puppy eyes are back in full blast and Jun scrunches up his nose. “No- Okay, okay! Just stop giving me that look!” He scowls when Minghao pumps his fist high in the air. “Thankyou! Whoops, i have to go back. Mom said i have to be home on lunch time! Um, can we meet again, after i eat my lunch?” The younger asks with the same hopeful eyes. Jun pinches the bridge of his nose, somehow already feeling the upcoming headache because of this boy. “Yeah whatever. Meet me here at 2 p.m. _Sharp_. If you’re not here then i’ll leave immediately. Understand?”

Minghao nods his head excitedly. Then he gets up from Jun’s side, the same bright eyes and wide smile on his face. “Bye Jun-gē. I’ll be here, don’t worry! Promise me you’ll come?” The boy offers him his pinky and Jun hesitantly wraps his own on the boy’s smaller finger. “You promised ge! See you later!”

 

Jun sighs and he leans back on the tree, trying to get back to his disturbed nap.

 

 

 


	2. Your Smile Distracts Me

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> second chapter! Sorry, this is short! Faster update than my original plan. Anyways, enjoy!

 

 

_“Gē....Gē....Wake up....”_

Jun groans when someone shakes his body. A small warm hand pats his cheeks after that, persistent to wake him up. Huffing, he sleepily opens his eyes. Again, the very same sight greeted him, a boy with chubby cheeks and gangly arms, with the name of Xu Minghao. Except now, Minghao is giving him a big wide grin.

“Gē! You’re awake. Come on, show me around. You promised!” Minghao says with excitement clear in his eyes. Jun rolls his eyes, silently questioning _how_ and _why_ does this boy manages to be that excited all the time. (Maybe he’s the bitter one, but hey, Minghao is excited almost everytime Jun lands his eyes on him. Isn’t that a bit weird?)

“Yes, Minghao. Now could you _please_ tone down your excitement? I’m getting headaches because of it.” He grunts out. A surprised expression crosses Minghao’s face for a second, but it disappears as soon as Jun sees it. “I’m sorry, it’s just.....Mom said i’m too quiet and i need to be ‘open’ a little bit....And, and you’re the first person i’m trying to be open with. Are you- Are you annoyed by that? I can stop if you want....” Jun blinks when Minghao lowers his head a bit, his lower lip juts out in a pout. A chuckle escapes his lips before he knows it, and he ruffles the younger boy’s brown locks lightly. “Hey, it’s okay. You know what? I need to practice too. So, let’s practice together yeah?”

And then Minghao smiles, upper lip stretches wide into a straight line, the edges curving up and his lower lip curves down, forming a beautiful bow-shaped smile. Jun can even see his tounge poking out a little from behind his front row of teeth. Well, not that Jun observed his smile _closely_ but it’s just, you know, you understand the idea. Minghao’s giggles brings him back from his thoughts and he cocks his head to the stoney path. “Come on, you said you wanted me to show you around.”

A cheerful _yeay_ comes from the boy and Jun shakes his head.

 

_Maybe he’s not really that bad._

_-_

_But still really energetic._

Jun thinks when Minghao tugs him around on the street, stopping at the places he’s interested in. “Minghao slow down! Or you’ll bump-“

 

Minghao looks back at him with a questioning stare, not paying attention to where he goes and before Jun can warn him he collided with a  pole.

For a few seconds Minghao looks dazed, eyes blinking and unfocused but then his eyes are big and glassy, almost in tears and Jun immediately shush him gently.

“No, no don’t cry Hao. Hey, it’s okay. You’re okay. See? It will hurt at first but eventually it will be gone.” He says softly as he touches Minghao’s nose as gentle as he can. A pout forms on Minghao’s lips, and the younger boy whimpers quietly. “How about we buy ice creams? Do you like ice cream, Hao?” Jun pats his back slowly.

“You know i’m not a six years old anymore, gē.” Minghao chuckles, straightening his back so he looks as tall as he can be. Snorting, Jun shoves his shoulder playfully. “Hey, you are the one who’s in the verge of crying!  You should’ve seen your face, your eyes were teary and you were pouting like a child who didn’t get his favorite to-“

“Okay okay i get it! It hurt, you know. Why don’t you try smashing your own face onto that stupid pole.” He grumbles as gets his revenge, a powerful elbow punch to Jun’s ribs. “Ha _ha_. Come on, lets get some ice cream. No, it’s not because of your earlier ‘i added one embarrassing childhood memory’ incident. I’m craving for some Chocolate with brownies as a topping.” A grin breaks out on Jun’s face when Minghao gave him an unamused face. “Gē, seriously? Chocolate with _brownies_? Isn’t that like, chocolate plus chocolate? Do you have sweeth tooth?” The latter looks so serious because of his future ice cream flavor and Jun can’t help but laughing a little, and he reaches out to pinch the younger’s cheeks. “Don’t act like you’re the older one here, you big baby. Now, hurry! This ice cream parlor is very famous. We have to be fast if we want to buy from this place.”

Before he knows it, Minghao takes his hand to his own, locking their fingers together and a flash of _we fit **very**_ nicely runs through his mind but he pushes it to the very back of his mind, scolding himself with _he’s twelve Jun. Control yourself_ and he flashes a small smile when Minghao asks him if he’s alright with a tilt of his head. “Okay then, gē. Let’s go!” Again, an energetic Minghao makes appearance and this time, Jun doesn’t hesitate to smile back at the boy.

 

“Gē, _gē,_ they have choco-banana flavor. Oh gosh. It’s my favorite flavor! Can we get double scoops of that?” Jun shoots an eyebrow at the very excited (and jumpy) twelve years old boy behind him. A laughter bubbles out of his throat when he sees just how happy Minghao is to ‘meet’ his favorite ice cream flavor. “Sure, Hao. Sure. But you’re paying for it by yourself, a’right?” He winks when Minghao frowns at him. “Of course i’m buying my own ice cream hyung. I’m a big boy! Now, let’s buy the ice creams!”

 

When they’re standing side by side at the cashier that Jun realizes he’s at least a whole head taller than Minghao. Chuckling, he randomly flicks the others ear, earning him a half-hearted glare and a stomp on his left foot. He immediately retaliates, bumping his at least half bigger body to Minghao’s thin one. This results to Minghao snorting loudly and Jun tries his hard to not join the younger boy. They both gets weird stares from people around them but neither give a fuck about what they think. After receiving their respected ice cream they heads out from the ice cream parlor, trying to search for a spot for them to sit and enjoy their ice creams.

“Gē, let’s sit there!” Minghao suddenly points to a small park, tidy and cozy looking. They sits down on the nearest bench, still licking their ice creams. Somehow, the silence between them doesn’t really feel that awkward, for two boys who just met less than twelve hours ago. Finishing his ice cream, he throws the empty cup into the nearest trashcan.

“I’m very happy to followed mom to go on a vacation here. It’s a good environmental change for me! Mom says that too but i didn’t really understand what she said last week.” Minghao’s quiet voice fills in his ears. “How long are you going to stay here?” Jun asks out of curiosity.

Silence greets him and Jun turns his head to see Minghao. Did he say something wrong? But what’s wrong with asking how long is Minghao’s vacation here? It’s a good sign though, for Jun. In the beginning he kind of despised the younger boy because he’s clumsy and loud, but now, somehow this boy managed to sneaked into his heart, just in front of the deepest door inside.

“.......i have to go back tomorrow. This is my last day here, gē. I’m hoping i can stay longer though.” Minghao lifts his head to return Jun’s stare. And Jun can see the same hopeful vibe in there, dimmer than the last time but still there.

“Oh.”  Is all he can say, internally cringing when Minghao’s expression drops a little. “Uhm, if i visit this city again, can i meet you again? On the same beach? I will tell you my number so we can still communicate. And maybe give me your ids for twitter, instagram, and oh, facebook!” Jun laughs when he heard this. “Yeah sure Hao. Why don’t you tell me yours, so i can contact you later? I don’t bring my handphone and i don’t remember my number.” Minghao scrunches up his nose cutely but he nods anyway. “And my ids for all of that....I don’t have it Hao. Sorry. So, where’s your number?” He smirks when Minghao gasps, almost offendedly, if judging by his expression.

“Wait wait, so you’re telling me you don’t have twitter, instagram, or _even_ facebook?!” Minghao almost screeches when he points at Jun. “Don’t point, it’s rude. And yes, i don’t have one. So, do you still want to give me your number or nah?” He chuckles when Minghao scoffs. After writing Minghao’s number on a piece of paper (a gum wrapper? Don’t judge him! He’s lucky enough to find any kind of paper here.) he smiles at the younger boy. “Well, it’s already late. Let me walk you to your house. Dangerous, the area around here if you don’t know it well.”

With another bright smile and cheerful nods, Minghao receives his hand and he stands up, not releasing his grip on Jun’s bigger hand until they reached Minghao’s (grandma’s) house. “See you later, Hao. Whenever that later is.” Jun ruffles the boy’s silky brown locks. Minghao nods slowly, somehow looking hesitant and unsure.

“Yeah. Bye, Jun-gē. Let’s meet again in the future.”

 

 

Minghao waves at him for the last time, a gentle smile appears on his lips, and he goes into the house. Jun stares at the door for a second, but he shakes his head and he turns around.

 

 

 

 

 

 

**“Gē! Jun-gē!”**

 

 

 

He stops on his way and he turns to see Minghao, but he gets an armful of the younger boy instead. “Thankyou thankyou so much for today. It was fun. Promise me you’ll text me?” Minghao shoves a pinky to his face, eyes firm and determined. “Sure, Hao. I’ll text you. Don’t worry.” He wraps his pinky on the slightly smaller one.

“Okay! Once again, thankyouu! And don’t forget, you already promised. Bye bye, Gē!” Minghao says, the same bright smile and hopeful eyes, and then he leans in, just slightly pecking Jun’s cheek. He immediately retreats though, redness visibly dusting his cheeks and he runs back to his house.

 

 

 

 

 

 

_Huh. Xu Minghao. Interesting boy._

 

Jun touches his cheek gently, smiling affectionately and he goes to the nearest bus stop. (His house is completely in the other way of Minghao’s, mind you.)

 

He’ll _definitely_ text the boy. (Minghao is cute, okay? Plus his eyes are beautiful...)

 

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please comment, leave kudos if you want, and tysm for reading! Love you guys. Until the next chapter!:)


	3. What Are You Doing?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jun and Minghao sends messages to each other, and no, Jun doesn't have a crush on Minghao!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry this is so late ugh but this is longer than the previous chapters.....(not that important, sorry.....)

Chapter 3 : What are you doing?

 

 

Jun found himself staring blankly on Minghao’s numbers for at least ten minutes now. Really? He’s just going to text a twelve year old kid, not some higher ups in his school. Why is he so nervous? He’s four years older than the boy, damn it. Huffing, he types a short _Hi_ before he throws his phone to his bed, shuffling downstairs when his mother calls him for dinner. (And no, he’s not jittery at all, not even nervous a tiny bit thinking about what respond Minghao would give when he sees Jun’s lame message. Like really? Hi? Only two words after ten minutes of staring ~~intensely~~ at his phone?)

He eats his dinner soullessly, trying to be as usual as he can be when his mother glances at him time to time.

 

After he’s done, he washed his dishes in record time, bolting upstairs and locking his door before his mother can talk to him. He knows he’s going to get questions later but for now, he’s curious about Minghao’s response. Really though, he doesn’t understand _why_ he’s so intrigued with this boy he just met less than twelve hours ago. A flickering light from his phone grabs his attention and he immediately swipes the lockscreen only to find that it’s a text from the operator.

 

 

Well, that was embarrassing.

 

 

Groaning, he throws his phone carelessly, giving up and choosing to go to the dreamland.

 

 

 

 

 

—

 

 

 

 

 

And of course, Minghao chose that time to send a reply, Jun found out in the morning. Two messages of _Hi, Jun-gē!_ , one message of _What are you doing?_ , three messages of _Are you busy?_ , _Is now a good time?_ , _Am i disturbing you?_ , and one long message of _I think you’re sleeping haha. Well, good night gegē! Sleep tight and sweet dreams. And even if you’re not, let’s talk tomorrow, i have to sleep. Bye! >< _.

Unconsciously a smile appears on his lips. See, Minghao is cute. He got seven replies in total for his lame _Hi_ and the boy even wished him a goodnight sleep and sweet dreams. No one really did that again to each other. At least not his friends. Warm feeling courses throughout his body and he sighs, typing in a reply for Minghao, all the while with a lopsided smile still attached on his lips.

Their conversation mostly consists of ‘Good Morning’ , “Did you sleep well?” , “Did you dream something good?’ , ‘What are you doing?’ , ‘be careful on your way home/to places’ , ‘Have a nice day.’ , which completely doesn’t sounds like a couple asking about each other’s day in the morning right? Psh, of course not. This is just a conversation between Jun and his little friend he just met yesterday. (and kissed him on the cheek, let’s not forget about that, but still, nothing out of ordinary. Just a brief peck! Nothing more.)

(And of course he didn’t feel anything about the kiss. At all. Like, why the hell would he feel something just because a twelve years old kid pecked him on the cheek? ~~Although the said kid is cute as hell and reminded him of a puppy, but still, ** _nope_**~~ )

 

 

 

 

When Minghao tells him that he need to switch off his phone Jun can’t help but feeling slightly disappointed. Talking to the younger guy is fun, so much fun that he found himself waiting for the time he can talk to Minghao again.

 

That escalated really quickly.

 

Yesterday he was very reluctant to guide the younger in his town but now, he’s eagerly waiting for a single message from Minghao. It’s not like he _likes_ the younger boy, it’s impossible to develop a feeling to someone he just met yesterday, a twelve years old kid nonetheless. He’s just...... feeling happy because he made a friend with someone as cute and as loveable as Minghao. Yeah, that must be it.

 

Right?

 

 

 

 

“Junhui, wake up, we need to go to your uncle’s house today. You need to get ready.” His mother’s voice comes from the other side of the door and Jun sighs,  answering with a loud _Yes mother_ and lazily getting up from his warm and comfortable bed. He picks up his towel and he goes to his bathroom, took a quick shower, and throws on some casual shirt and jeans. Combing his messy hair, he puts on a small amount of hair gel because right now it’s one of his bad hair day, hair looking like a mix of bird nest and tangled wool, and it’s just his uncle’s house but his hair is precious okay?

Another call from his mother makes him move faster, picking up his phone and wallet, coming downstairs at the same time as his mother’s third time of _Junhui! We’re going to be late!_

 

As expected, like all of the family gatherings he went to before, this one is no different. Boring, plain, dull, dry, non-existent sense of humor, and everyone knows his name but he still doesn’t remember who the fuck are they and why the hell do they know about his embarrassing third grade childhood story? He’s tempted to check his phone but his mother already made it clear that he needs to mingle with his cousins or _else_. (or else means she will cut the wifi if he doesn’t obey her words so he has no choice.) The good thing is (not really) his cousins are just like him, judging by their ‘I’m a very polite child because my parents are here’ kind of face. The elders are chatting lively with each other, talking about how their lives are going for the past years and lowkey bragging about their own success, such as _My Victoria is accepted in Ehwa University!_ or _Zitao got a job in SM Entertainment!_

Jun is not interested to be in those conversations so he quietly slinks away from the crowds, going to the kitchen where no one is  present because they’re too busy bragging their achievements or whatever. He stays there until his mother calls him to go home,  ( _finally_ , Oh God.) furrowing her eyebrows at him who stubbornly refused to blend in with the rest.

 

“At least i didn’t play with my phone all day long.” He grumbles in his defense, sulkily frowning when his mother scolds him about his behavior. Seriously though, he’s polite, he doesn’t cause any ruckus, doesn’t even touch his phone although he wants to send another message for Minghao and checking all of his games. He’s dying for the latter of course, why would he die if he doesn’t send a message to Minghao in a span of four hours? But he keeps it in, because his mother is still showing her sour face. He doesn’t even touch his phone, too afraid of her mother’s threats of cutting their wifi. (You all know that wifi is everything, wifi is life.)

 

 

“Junhui, do you have a girlfriend?”

 

 

The sudden question from his mother makes him choke a little.

 

 

“What? Of course not! And mom, if this is one of the common way to say ‘My collegue’s daughter is pretty, i want you to go on a date with her once’ i’m totally NOT going okay?”

‘Of course not, you silly. I’m just asking, because from yesterday you’ve been acting weird. I know the symptomps if you’re in a new relationship, dear.”

 

 

Great. His mother thinks he’s in relationship. The fact that his mother sees his sudden change as ‘the symptomps if you’re in a new relationship’ doesn’t make this any better, because in reality he just got a new friend, a ~~cute~~ twelve years old kid with a pair of beautiful warm chocolate eyes and the most loveable smile he has ever seen. No, he’s not in love and that’s a fact, Minghao is cute and pretty, okay?

 

“So, if it’s  not a girlfriend, could it be..........a _boyfriend_?” His mother says carefully, taking her eyes from the road briefly to look at his eyes. And dang,  of course Junhui can’t escape this one, his mother looking right on his eyes is his weakness afterall.

“No, not a boyfriend, mom. He’s a new guy i met yesterday at the beach, a twelve years old boy who came here for a brief vacation and somehow he managed to force me to give my phone number and now he hasn’t stop sending me messages. Like _literally_.” The words came out of his mouth sounded like a complain and he cringes internally. _Sorry, Minghao._

 

Silence greets him. Okay, does his mother thinks he’s horrible or what? Befriending a twelve years old by isn’t a crime right? ~~Well except if he fell in love with the boy but that one has to be proven first.~~

“You gave your number to a boy, _younger_ than you by four years whom you just met yesterday at a beach?”

 

 

His mother’s voice sounds so unbelieving and Jun scrunches up his nose.

 

 

“Yeah, why? It’s not a crime, and that boy begged to me, okay?”

 

 

Another silence from his mother and Jun stares at his mother.

 

 

“What’s wrong with me givi—“

 

“No, that’s not the point here, Wen Junhui. You said he forced you to give your number but now you said he begged for it. This means, the boy unconsciously break your walls because _you_ , the almost anti-social person i called my son, gave in to someone’s else begging.”

 

 

The grin on his mother’s lips is almost creepy. She even went as far as lowkey dissing him! Sometimes he questions his own sarcastic remarks, now he clearly got that from his mother.

 

 

“What kind of logic is that.” Jun grumbles again, throwing his gaze to the window beside him.

“Junhui honey, you’re blushing! Whoever this boy is he’s sure awesome because he can make the so called stoney heart Wen Junhui to become a normal teenage boy.”

“ _Mom_ can you please stop.”

“That’s alright Junhui. It’s normal to be attracted to a boy at your age.”

“I’m not attracted to him! But, you okay with me being gay?”

“Of course dear. Your uncle Hangeng is gay but he’s so kind and beautiful inside out, so yeah.”

 

 

 

Jun stays silent this time, but with an unknown content and calm feeling in his heart. Maybe it’s because of how welcome his mother is after knowing that he’s gay, and of course not because of his mother praising Minghao, that would be weird as fuck right?

When they arrived at their home, Jun immediately goes up to his room, this time rolling his eyes when his mother says something that was supposed to be encouraging. After he’s safe in his own room, locked from his family he jumps to his bed, a comfortable feeling seeping into his bone when he feels the familiar feeling ot the ‘too worn out to be used’ comforter and pulling the goddamn phone out of his pocket.

The lightning feeling of happiness that struck him when he sees Minghao’s name on his screen is almost terrifying. More so when he lets out a wide smile after reading the ~~cute~~ _Hello, Jun-gē! I landed on my hometown an hour ago and i thought i could grace your phone with my message! 3:p_ from the younger boy. Still with a stupid smile on his lips he quickly types in a short reply for Minghao.

Jun doesn’t really notice that he’s on his phone for a long time until his mom comes to call him for dinner. Reluctantly he shoves his phone in his pocket, coming downstairs and of course ignoring the meaningful grin from his mother, shaking his head when his father looks at him questioningly.

 

“Okay, Junhui. Want to tell us about why were you always in your room since yesterday except if i asked you to come downstairs?”

 

 

_Sht._

 

 

Okay, he needs to calm down. Seems like his mother wanted to share their earlier conversation to his father.

 

 

_What if he’s disgusted by you? You’re the only child, a son, and then you’re going to tell him that you like boys? What if he disown you and he kicks you out immediately and—_

“Honey, Junhui met a boy yesterday. Can you believe? He gave his phone number to the boy. Four years younger than him.”

 

 

Jun scrunches up his nose when his mother explained it further, of course with the addition of _How amazing this boy is!_  almost in every end of the sentences. Steeling his heart he peeks at his father’s expression and instantly feeling a little bit relieved when his father smiles at him, not a trace of disgust on his face.

 

 

 

“You like this boy, Junhui?”

“No dad. I don’t like him! Mom’s theory is invalid and i really am not attracted wi—“

“Sounds like you have a crush on him, to me.”

 

 

 

Sighing defeatedly Jun continues to eat his fried rice, ignoring his parents lopsided grin directed at him, quickly finishing his dinner and goes to the kitchen to wash his dishes.

 

“It’s okay if you like him, Junhui. Seems like he’s a good boy. Tell us if he visit our town again!” Is his mother’s words before he goes upstairs and he groans.

His mother is ridiculous. Why would he even tell them if Minghao want to visit here again? It’s not like Minghao is that close with him, in fact they’re very much strangers, whom just met yesterday at the beach yesterday because of Minghao’s clumsiness. Okay, he said this boy is cute, but that doesn’t mean he has a crush on the younger boy!

 

 

His phone vibrates briefly.

 

 

 

_Jun-gē! Mom said we can visit your town next holiday! I can’t wait to meet you again! Please bring me to the aquarium next time? And oh oh! The zoo! Please, Jun-gē? We can eat ice cream again! Yeah?_

Who was he kidding with?

 

 

 

He likes Minghao. No, at least he’s attracted with the younger boy. Who even observed the detail of ones lips when he smiled, when his expressive eyes shone brightly everytime he saw something interesting? Not the usual friends, and especially not Jun, if he met someone who’s _not_ Minghao. But the younger boy easily slips into his heart, knocking gently at its door with his hopeful eyes and cheerful smile.

Judging by the amount of emojis he’s using to reply Minghao’s message he knows that he’s fucked.

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> MESSY. SORRY. I LOVE YOU GUYS. TILL THE NEXT CHAPTER. TOODLES.

**Author's Note:**

> (lets just pretend that HaoHao is a cute child here, not the thug pre-debut Hao okay?)


End file.
